Optimus and June
by Prander
Summary: June explores her feelings. A different kind of telling with much less steam and a little more feeling. Still adult rated. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

In the blink of an eye June Darby had her chance.

She didn't expect much out of her weekends lately. When a woman welcomed an extended family into her own like the Autobots, what passed for normal was a thing of the past. But the oddest thing of all was that while her life was suddenly 'bigger' in the grand scheme of things, the little slice left for June Darby had shrunk. And she was in danger of forgetting it.

Was this how it felt to be famous maybe? Only without the coverage? That she was part of a small select cadre of humans that even knew about the Transformers was where it all started.

Being mother to Jack Darby, whom the Autobot warrior Arcee had partnered with, June Darby found herself privy to covert missions, rides in helicopters at midnight, top secret meetings, intergalactic wars, dimensional bridging, alien weapons and even triage 'in the field' on agents all decked out in riot gear and carrying MP5's.

And she even knew what an MP5 and riot gear were now. Unreal. So when she found herself at home, putting away dishes and unpacking groceries, the sheer scale of her responsibilities at other times over-shadowed her life in Jasper.

How did you weigh going on a date against things like that? A dinner and a movie? Sex? When compared to all that she was privy too?

It was harder than it seemed. And what she had noticed lately was that she was taking to it just as much as the kids were. Jack was older and becoming a man so rapidly it was scary, Miko was a young firebrand willing to take on anything, and Raf, while being the youngest, was finding in himself hidden strengths. They were invaluable to the Autobots...and so was she.

My God, just last week she had even donned body armor and had two smudges of black face paint on her cheeks as she was raced out to a new battle sight in a chopper. You think Fowler's department would have a larger medical staff, but being Jack's mother made her Top Secret clearance more ironclad than they could ask for. She would never compromise Jack. Ever. So she was kept on un-officially for just such emergencies when the action was heavy.

June walked into her bedroom and clicked the light on. There sat a small pile of clothes and two stacks of mail in a basket at the foot of her bed. And somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she needed to vacuum.

She stepped into the room and stopped as she saw herself in the bedroom mirror.

Another thing that was a real surprise was that 'the life' kept her on the move and had knocked her into pretty good shape lately. And to think June had been thinking she should probably sweat off a pound or two on the treadmill just before her world had turned upside down a few years ago.

Now though she looked good in these jeans for thirty six. She always had nice legs and her ass?

"Not bad, June." She turned her hips, looking back into the mirror and hefting her moderate breasts through her t-shirt. She brushed her hair a bit with her fingers.

"Not bad." she said again, but she was already slipping back into her blue mood. Yeah sure. Nice ass. Big deal. Her social life was null and void and her sex life rested in a shoe box on her closet shelf. She sighed, her shoulders drooped and she headed back out into the kitchen. _Feeling _sexy just made it worse.

But what was it she was actually feeling worse about? She was enjoying her new life, but missed the old and part of her resented the new for driving out the old. She shook her head and dropped her forehead in her hand for a second, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

That was it, really. How could she could get dolled up and hit the town anymore as June Darby, horny single mom? Nurse. Thirty six. All that had been circumvented so much, that now she would just spend any free evening in a bubble bath with her feet up on the wall and her hand busy.

Was she becoming an adrenaline junkie like Miko? Not at this moment. In the early evening of a Friday night, June Darby, horny single mom just wanted to get laid and have someone pay attention to her. She looked out at the setting sun washing across Jasper. The living room was dusty. She could see it in the air from here.

"Not gonna happen is it?" She asked herself. Heaven help her if bubble bath masturbation ever proved boring. She turned with a sigh, opened the closet door and yanked out the vacuum cleaner.

**ooo **

She was just about to open a box of lasagna noodles when the very thing she had been mulling about happened in a rapid series of events. Jack bridged right into the garage with Arcee and came bursting into the house. He was in and out of his bedroom in no time flat, gathering up a 'crash' bag he had prepared. Arcee was bringing her up to speed at the back garage door, when Jack's phone went off and he added to the chaos something about Miko and Bulkhead. On top of all that Fowler called and wanted to talk to her for some reason and then Ratchet was grousing to Arcee about bridging back...and just like that with a snap of the fingers, June's world was very busy with everyone talking at once.

Jack shoved the one special phone in her hand that connected them to Fowler and he was back in the garage, hunting for a sleeping bag.

Apparently, the Decepticon warship had been spotted _in orbit. _That was almost an occasion to celebrate because for whatever reasons Megatron took his warship into space, if gave the Autobots a much needed breather and literally every second counted while covering domestic needs at the same time.

Apparently Miko and Bulkhead were off looking for energon back in her native country. Arcee and Jack were going camping to do the same. Raf and Bumblebee were headed for a science fair and Ratchet and Smokescreen had been planning to go to Cybertron all week to explore some old ruin. With a snap the spacebridge popped back open inside the garage and after a hasty reminder that he had already told her all about the camping idea, Jack was off at a trot to follow Arcee to their new location.

June had just enough time to get off a hug and he was gone. Her protests were pointless because she got that universal answer that 'Geez, mom. Everyone has a cell phone and a space bridge'.

That's how quick it could happen and she put the phone to her ear, a little dazed, but expectant.

At least this action was better than none. She still had the box of lasagna noodles in her hand.

"Agent Fowler. I guess I'm needed back at the bees nest too, huh?"

"Actually no, Miss Darby. Just calling to say everything is secured and we got it all handled. Looks like it's gonna be a quiet couple of days while we track Megatron at Nasa. That's where I'll be. And we wish to thank you for the work you did last week on agent Clemens."

"It was nothing." June replied, trying to process all she was hearing.

She hear a chopper starting up.

"Look's like you can take a breather this weekend, June." Fowler only talked to her that way the rare times he touched on that grown adult 'bond' they shared. "Go to the spa. Put your feet up. I got this." he added.

"Actually..." She started but Fowler didn't hear her.

"Ok you too!" He shouted and the line went dead. Old Fowler. He lived for the hunt. That was _his_ life. But just like that, June was on her own...and she had no immediate plans.

She lowered the phone and stood there quietly. That resentment came back all the stronger. Her new life could burst through her old one like it was a house of cards but it didn't give a damn that she was left holding a box of noodles with nothing to do during the 'happy fun down time'.

She felt taken for granted and tossed the box at the kitchen counter. It missed. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms.

"Yeah and the moment I order a pizza or spread my legs, someone will need a band-aid." She grumbled. Walking over and picking up the box.

So what now? She knew her words rang true. Nothing was guaranteed in her new life now. She felt robbed somehow. She wanted to live a little too and didn't have an Autobot to stand guard while she did so.

June stopped in her tracks and the house grew very still.

Optimus.

Every time Megatron headed into space, Optimus insisted he give Ratchet some free time, and he would stand sentinel at Autobot base while letting Ratchet pursue some interest.

Even Ratchet got to cut loose sometimes!

But what about Optimus?

June felt her heart beat speed up a little.

You know, in a way, Optimus was just like her. Being a Prime, being the heart and soul of it all, she personally had seen that there was little time for Optimus to call his own.

The man carried the weight of fate on his shoulders and when suddenly there was a free weekend, what did he have to do? What did he find to do? What _could _he do?

He stood watch. Right now. Back at base, while everyone else emptied out and raced away for a good time.

What about Optimus? What about her? What about them both?

June took two steps and stopped again, realizing she had thought of Optimus just now as a 'man'.

Something turned in her stomach. It was butterflies. If she couldn't find a moments peace to call her own and there was no use making plans because life was to 'big' to allow her such luxury, then she would make that moment happen by herself. Especially when her 'big' life left her behind in an empty house all weekend.

She'd humor herself.

Damn right.

In the blink of an eye June Darby had her chance.

A chance she had long teased herself about and daydreamed from time to time and now that it was possible? She felt a thrill of excitement that was all to different from war and just half an hour ago she feared was fading away altogether.

She's already knew she was going to go through with it.

And she knew exactly what she would wear.

**ooo**

She showered carefully, happy that she kept up pedicures on her own and after shaving her legs meticulously, it was jasmine body lotion over every inch of her body. And now, with her hair wrapped up in a big towel and a matching one around her waist, she hummed happily to herself in the bathroom mirror.

The only thing that could spoil this was that Optimus was called out on some emergency.

As she unrolled her hair and took up her brush she supposed someone could bridge back early for some reason too. It would be prudent to take a change of clothes. And she smiled as she had the thought, _what if I changed in front of Optimus?_

June blushed despite herself and slipped her other towel off as she finished doing her hair. After combing it out, June brought the sides back together and held them in place at the back with two small clips that matched her black color. The clips had tiny little clear glass beads embedded in them and it made her hair sparkle when she moved. The rest she arranged around the clips to build up the body a little on the back of her head, and then she let the rest fall down loose between her shoulders in a shimmering black wave. A sexy 'ponytail' complete with a few loose strands she strategically left near her temples.

A final little primping and then she eyed her naked body.

Her nipples were hard.

"June, you naughty girl." she said and then she slipped down the hall and into her bedroom. She supposed it wasn't to terrible to admit they she had nice skin and needed little make-up. But she did work on her eyes a bit heavier than usual and finally dabbed a tiny bit of gloss across her lips to keep them fresh. She took one final look in her mirror, popped her lips and then she stood up to scrutinize her outfit where it was laid out on the bed. Everything was black.

"Fishnets." She said, holding them up before she raised one foot and slipped her long legs into them, adjusting them easily and settling the wide lace hem on her thigh. She stepped into black bikini panties and snugged them up between her legs for a perfect fit. After that though she had to seriously reconsider because her dress would show a lot of butt cheek this way when she sat. Would showing more panties be better than skin? She slipped on a black lace garter belt and fastened two delicate garters to each stocking before she slipped her spaghetti strap stilettos onto her feet next. They had to go on first so she wouldn't drag her evening dress on the ground.

She took a few experimental steps, appraising herself in the mirror.

"I don't care what planet you are from. That's hot." She gave her butt cheek a little smack. Next was the main course. She pulled over a large black velvet box, unopened these last three years and carefully folded out the preciously cared for silk evening dress.

It was floor length, but sparing, and slit so high up the thigh it would pass the top of her stockings and show her garter. It rippled like smooth oil as she caressed the material in her hands. Plunging neckline down to the top of her flat stomach, backless, sleeveless, to be hooked behind her neck, it was shocking after all this time how much breast she would show on each side of the folds that would cover her chest. June slipped into it and sighed deeply. Nothing felt like silk against the skin.

She was in a bit of a dilemma though as she was definitely showing a lot of 'side' boob. Time and again she tried to fix how the dress came up over her breasts until she finally had to be satisfied that was the best it was going to look.

"Seems like my boobs have gotten a little bigger these last few years." She smiled. In the box was a tiny matching choker with a single pearl to go around her neck but before she picked it up, she noticed her nipples. They were two hard shockingly apparent points pushing through the silk. She stared at them in the mirror for a moment.

Good grief.

She turned and looked into her closet, hunting for some modest wrap-around when she stopped.

"Do I bridge out or drive out?" she stepped back and stared at herself. She picked up the choker again. All this to hide it under some knitted yarn shawl?

"Nothing ventured..." she said as she lifted the choker up and clipped it around her slender neck. Finally a long black sheer whisper of a kerchief to be trailed in her hand seductively or draped over her bare shoulder.

"I look like a thousand dollar hooker." June Darby said to herself, her hand on one hip.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked her reflection.

"I'm lonely, horny and bored." it answered her. She turned and stuffed a t-shirt, bra, jeans and tennis shoes into a gym bag. A few other odds and ends, her wallet and keys, and then she went around the house locking things up. Finally, she flipped open her phone and dialed the Autobot base, standing in her kitchen as if waiting for a limo with her over-night bag.

"I feel nervous." She said to the empty kitchen around her.

She had a right to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you require assistance Miss Darby?" Optimus's voice rumbled back to her over her phone.

"No Optimus. Umm."

Optimus never missed a chance, he was gentle, but insistent.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquired. She rubbed her temple and cringed.

"Uhh. Look. Is anyone else there, Optimus?" she asked, her shoulders hunching slightly. If she had to go back and take this all off now, she would never put it on again.

"All the others are on station or have previous engagements. Only I remain on watch."

She held the phone in both hands and willed him to get the hint by staring at the picture on her phone hard enough.

"I want to come out and see you. Would that be ok? A visit."

Why did she say _that_?! Put the coffee on and order a pizza, Optimus! Good one, June. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"A visit." Optimus echoed, his voice betraying nothing. Why should it?! He was walking over to the spacebridge. She could hear him. June, say something you dummy!

"You know. Just the two of us Optimus. By ourselves. You and I." Did she imagine it or did he pause in his stride. There was the slightest hesitation.

"As you see fit." He answered and she heard the familiar whoosh of the narrow beam space bridge unfolding in her garage.

When June Darby walked through the spacebridge she wasn't trying to be seductive. In fact she was trying to keep one foot in front of the other and not turn back around and run for her bedroom. When it came down to it, her appearance was as obvious as an atom bomb and she had no idea what to expect. Almost shyly she came stepping into the Autobot base, hoping Optimus would have his back turned so she could set her silly gym bag down but he did not.

He was facing her as she appeared and she felt those butterflies again.

OK, here we go.

She walked over to Optimus as the bridge closed behind her with a warm wave of air. She didn't stop or even pause and her heels clicking on the floor was the only sound to be heard. She set her bag down casually on a fold out chair and touched the see through kerchief draped over her shoulder.

"Hello Optimus." she smiled up at him.

"Good evening, Miss Darby."

Inside she sagged a little. He was always so formal. But what did she expect? His jaw to hit the floor? A giant sentient warrior robot wouldn't know the first thing about how good she looked. Or care. Or would he? Optimus's knowledge of things transcended even Ratchets and she knew he was thoroughly versed in human culture. The difficulty for Autobots was understanding what they knew. Thinking that, June held herself up a little higher and even cocked her hip. She could do this.

Optimus was staring at her in his direct way, his eyes blinking softly, and she had the tiniest thrill that he was taking longer than usual to process what he was seeing. He had yet to let go of the spacebridge controls too.

Well, I guess that was something.

Finally he released the handle and lowered himself gently onto one knee in front of her, bending over even farther at the waist and supporting himself with his fingers.

"Are you en-route to a social function?"

"No Optimus. I came to see you." she tilted her head playfully.

"Your appearance is much changed."

"Do you like it? I wore it for you." Her eyes widened when she heard her own voice. Did she just say that?

"I see." Optimus said, though she felt he didn't. "And what can I do for you then?"

"Optimus...call me June."

"June." he echoed after a moment. They stood there, lonely house-mom and intergalactic warrior. And the scale of what she was attempting suddenly threatened to overwhelm June. These last few years, Optimus was always...well, Optimus. He was great being of destiny and responsibility, an avatar of an ancient alien power she could never understand. He had fought battles on worlds that would have killed her instantly. He had witnessed the death of stars and his own world.

He was majestic, tragic and ultimately unreachable, having been this way for whole ages of the earth. Long before mankind even had civilization.

In the time, the all to brief moments that she even got to see him, he treated her as a knight of the round table would his queen. Loyal beyond measure but always chaste and respectful, deferring to her position without question, with no passion or interest beyond his moral obligation to protect her.

At least she had his full attention though, since she knew there were pressing matters he must have been attending to when she called.

"Optimus..." Time seemed to draw out and June felt her resolve crumbling to replaced by quiet frustration.

"Yes?"

"Don't you like me?" She said, suddenly tired of game playing and shaking her head as she looked down with a little laugh. All the unspoken loneliness of these years made her blurt it out without the padding of small talk and easing into it. All her earlier determination was suddenly stale. All of sudden, she just wanted to know and since no one was here, she just asked him.

Again he paused for a moment.

"I count myself very fortunate to call you and Jack friend. And it is always pleasing to see you. Is that why you came here tonight?"

June shook her head.

"Yes. No. Wait. I don't mean that. Not that way. I don't want to be friends." June went on, looking at him.

"I don't want to talk about Jack. Isn't it pleasing to _look_ at me? Don't you _see_ _me _any other way?"

"Have I offended you?"

"It's not that. Stop being so formal _please._ I want to be..._more_ than friends." As she looked up at him she was searching for that dawning awareness in his eyes that a man would have when she opened herself up.

"It's why I went through...all this." She motioned at her dress with another self depreciating chuckle.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Optimus echoed again after a moment's thought.

Thatta a girl June, get right to it. If you can't make em' notice, confuse the hell out of them.

She was such a monumental idiot. What the hell had she been thinking?

"Optimus look at me. Don't you get it?" She pleaded, shifting her dress off her knee, showing off her shapely legs. She touched a strand of hair by her ear and suddenly felt a small sting of tears.

"Don't I look pretty?"

"I apologize June. I have made a grievous error. The apparel you have chosen is..."

She held up a hand and shook her head as she looked down. "Oh no. No, please. Stop right there. Don't do that. I don't need positive reinforcement. I'm not one of the kids. I need you to be _interested_ in me." She looked up again.

There. At least it was all said, although she had cut to the chase with a chain saw. It just boiled over and she couldn't help herself.

She was mortified of how he would respond.

Optimus for a moment, just a brief moment, seemed to struggle. He looked down at her again. They kept staring at each other.

"I choose this outfit to come out here and feel like a woman. With _you._" she said in a small voice.

If he had denied understanding her again she would have wilted. But then something remarkable happened. Optimus didn't know what to say. And he seemed...uncertain.

"June...I'm trying to...this is..." And despite himself, mighty Optimus stopped speaking.

"All to sudden?"

"No." he finally answered and she was floored.

"Perhaps this may not be the right time for us to speak of such matters." he added.

What better time was there?

But then a small tiny spark of insight touched June's thoughts. This was Optimus Prime. Becoming Optimus Prime had set him apart from other Autobots as much as she herself was set apart from the kids by being Jack's mother. She remembered how they paralleled each other in more ways than one. Her and Optimus. Unless she was very mistaken, she knew right then and there that there was no way this great being of destiny and conscience could _not _understand. Was he forcing himself_ not _to get it?

"Wait a second." she said, realization dawning in her eyes. She glanced over, reaching out for his hand.

"You _do_ understand. What I mean. How couldn't you?" She took a step towards him. "I mean, I'm sorry for bursting in here and being so blunt...but..." she half smiled.

Optimus pulled his hand away from her and stood up. She took another step towards him and to her amazement he took a step back.

"June. Please."

"Optimus wait. Stop." And he complied, though for a horrifying moment he looked around for some way out. So out of character it almost frightened her. But then he grew still. Was it possible he was uncomfortable?

Her eyes went very wide and she whispered. "You_ do _know. You _do_ see me."

He almost looked pained.

"I do." he finally answered, with such weight to his pronouncement she almost cried. One of the great walls he had raised up to keep himself apart from others cracked so hard it almost made a sound.

And now June was inside. Seeing, hearing and feeling. Not Optimus the leader. Optimus the individual.

It was an incredible moment and it had happened so fast it almost didn't seem real.

He considered her for a long moment and then lowered his hand and she stepped onto his palm without a word, still looking up at him. He lifted her up easily and raised her up to the make-shift living room that the kids used, furniture and all, but she didn't want to step down off his hand.

"Please June. Now...we _must _talk." He asked and so glancing down, she raised up the hem of her dress and stepped onto the square of carpet by the coffee table. Optimus took a step back and regarded her for a moment before ever so slowly, he turned away, unable to look at her. His eyes were distant.

"Optimus?"

"June...I...cannot have these circumstances distract me."

"Circumstances? There's a thought hidden in there somewhere about me or you wouldn't be acting so uncertain. Something you dared entertain once too?"

Another long moment.

"Yes." He answered, unable to lie to her.

"These feelings you speak of. I am aware of them. I am aware of human sexuality. I am aware of emotions. And now having you share them so openly...what you are feeling and the manner of your dress has become very apparent. Humans handle their emotions more quickly than a Transformer."

June suppressed a smile.

"And while I am very flattered, I cannot allow myself to accept your attentions this evening."

"Even when you might feel for me?" she was still reeling from her sudden insight and his astounding confession.

A long, long moment passed. He was still turned away from her, looking into the near distance.

"I can allow_ that_ even less."

"But why? How long have you felt it too? Isn't this our chance now? When we're alone?"

He looked over at her.

"June. In our long war with the Decepticons the Autobots have always been mastered by their sense of right and wrong. And while truth and justice _will _prevail, we cannot ever match the Decepticons savagery. My warriors, my friends, come from the ranks of workers and clerks. Explorers and scientists and beings of peace. In the end, the great responsibility of the Primes, and their greatest weapon, was to match that Decepticon savagery with unflinching integrity and vigilance. My warriors look to me as the embodiment of our cause and so therefore hold themselves to that higher purpose as we fight this uneven war. I endure so that they don't have to. And now we are gravely weakened, scattered. I must hold myself to a greater discipline than ever before or our spirit could break. We would become that which we despise. And any weakness that takes me down that path is a danger that threatens us all."

A heavy silence had descended as if the power went out.

"Well...you sure know how to make a girl feel special." June said after a time, downtrodden and a little bitter.

She sighed and sat down on the coffee table. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she shook her head, dejected.

"I am _such_ a fool." She said in a small voice, staring at where she was showing her garter and thigh in her slit dress.

"You are not. You are a loving being of passion and desire. I admire you greatly." He looked at her.

"Can't Optimus Prime ever dare live a little?" She looked up at him. He didn't reply.

"Was there ever anyone else?" She prodded, hurting him and herself, but unable to stop.

"There was. A long time ago." He answered.

"She was lost in the war." he added as he looked away again.

"Are you afraid to live a little with me because this war might take me too?"

Optimus's head turned slightly farther away from her.

"Besides the obvious with you, I fear that very thing of _all_ those precious to me. I cannot do this."

"It's lonely at the top. But don't you think that's a horrible responsibility you're taking upon yourself? Can you taste life just a little?"

"No. If I was to allow myself to live in the moment as, shall we say, one such as Bulkhead and Miko, your entire would could burn."

"That's a horribly crucifying fear."

"To understand any further you would have to be a Prime." He turned his gaze back upon her and they stared at each other, Optimus at face level with her where he stood next to the platform, his shoulders square.

"I'm a horribly selfish woman." June stared at him unblinking.

"I don't agree."

"Because I'm not going to let this drop. We don't have the time to play games." She frowned and stood up.

"Optimus you're doing what fate requires of you every day. Every minute. You hold the responsibility of life in your hands by virtue of being a Prime. And you guard against any weakness that would threaten your resolve. Including being close to someone. I know you're incapable of lying, but what about to yourself? Don't you think it could be a weakness to deny that aspect of yourself? Desire? I know being a Prime changes you, but doesn't a Prime know his own heart better than anyone else?"

Optimus said nothing, he just stared at her unblinking.

She walked over to him and reached out her hand. Despite himself Optimus leaned towards her and she held her hand against his face.

"Can you at least tell me it would be _me_? If you let yourself think it?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she dropped her hand. And when he continued to stare into the middle distance over her shoulder she sighed and gathered up her kerchief. She was going to walk over and head down the stairs and have him bridge her home when he spoke.

"Yes. It would be you. But June, why have _you._..chosen _me_?" the great Optimus Prime asked her.

She turned and walked back up to him.

"You don't have to ask." she smiled sadly.

He thought for a moment.

"No. I suppose I do not."

"I knew I was right when I felt you and I had...something."

Optimus blinked at this.

"I have noticed you June Darby. And I notice you even more now."

She blushed and brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she looked down.

"I can't believe I am being so obvious but...isn't there something we can do for each other? That wouldn't endanger your...our integrity?"

"Meaning?"

"You do everything for everyone, Optimus. Couldn't we do something in secret, that we would _leave_ secret? And divorce ourselves from being emotionally involved?"

"And how would it make you feel, to have me be something to you without passion? Or love?" He asked her.

She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a finger where tears gathered.

"I am acting like such a slut." she wouldn't look at him.

"Ah. I believe I understand. You mean a physical function. The_ act _of love."

June Darby hated on herself a little and motioned at her outfit.

"I guess. Is such a thing...possible?" she asked. She had to know. His silence answered for her.

After a moment she sighed. "I guess I knew that all along too. Just tonight, how everything was so crazy and then I thought it could just be us. Well, I would rather it be you than anyone else, truth be told. Even now. Not to many men like you beating down my door so I guess I looked in house." She stopped and put a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Oh my God, I think I should just go home." She sobbed a little and turning quickly she headed for the stairs. Optimus said nothing but his eyes followed her. Junes aura and her apparent pain weighed heavily on him now. She needed him in a way he didn't know he could ever provide. But what did it say of his vaunted integrity if he failed this beautiful human female her feelings? Or denied her desire? Why did it threaten him so?

June came around the corner and gathered up her bag. She didn't look at him, she just turned and clicked away on her heels without even a glance.

"Just send me home." She said quietly, knowing he could hear her. Optimus, ever chivalrous, turned and put his hand on the spacebridge handle.

June walked with her head down, mortified. He had opened up to her and she just threw herself at him at the end, even after every thing he said. Well that was the magnetism and taboo she felt when feeling the attraction to him burn through her. But to be so blatant! _Nice story Optimus, but can't you fuck me once so I don't have to daydream anymore? Oh my God_! The more he talked about being Optimus, the more he had made her want him. They both were lonely.

And now it was a horrible quandary she had put into place between them and she was jeopardizing both their worlds, their lives, and the team. He was right. She should have controlled herself and kept her legs together.

Damn everything.

June looked up at the cave wall when no spacebridge appeared. Slowly she stopped and looked back. She noticed that Optimus still stood there, his hand on the bridge controls. He wasn't looking at her.

She didn't move.

Finally he turned and looked over at her and lowered his hand.

"June. Please stay."

A long minute passed.

Then June Darby, lonely horny house-mom. Nurse. Thirty six...dropped her bag and walked back over to Optimus Prime.

The last few feet...she ran.

**ooo**

The next morning Mrs. Avens knocked on June's door and waited a full two minutes for an answer. A little miffed, she turned and headed back to her car. She wasn't going to drive over here with a recipe again any time soon! You could be sure of that! The woman's car was in the driveway. Of all the nerve! If she wanted to sleep in, fine! She drove away.

Mrs. Avens wouldn't have seen June Darby open the back garage door to her kitchen a minute later, the space bridge whooshing shut behind her with a warm rush of air.

She had a bag over her shoulder and was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, with two hair clips and a pair of heels in her hand.

Her hair was messy.

And she was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
